Within a computer network, various network endpoints may initiate connection requests to one or more network entities that provide services within the network. For example, a client device, such as a personal computer, may initiate a connection request to a server device that is capable of providing various services to the client device. In some cases, the client device may initiate a connection request to the server device via a public network, such as the Internet.
Because different types of network endpoints may wish to communicate with a given network entity, such as a server, the network entity may wish to perform one or more integrity checks, or an integrity evaluation, of these network endpoints before allowing them to have access. An integrity check may verify endpoint compliance with an integrity policy that is defined by the network entity, and the policy may comprise one or more integrity criteria. For example, the network entity may attempt to verify that each of the network endpoints has an appropriate model and/or version of anti-virus software before granting them access to the network entity.
If the network entity determines that a given network endpoint fails an integrity check, the network entity may identify one or more remediation actions that are to be performed by the network endpoint to conform to one or more integrity criteria and to obtain access to the network entity. For example, if the network entity determines that the network endpoint does not have the proper model and/or version of anti-virus software, the network entity may specify a remediation action of installing the proper model and/or version of anti-virus software on the network endpoint. Checking endpoint integrity against a policy on the network entity with multiple criteria may result in several remediation actions that are to be performed by the network endpoint.